


Texas Summers

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Succubi & Incubi, a truly worrying number of orgasms for a middle age man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “I’ll get right back to the yard, just as soon as I cool down some,” Arden promised earnestly, looking up. His eyes locked with Sam’s as he spoke. “Is there anything else I can help you with around here, mister?” Arden’s hand rested hesitantly on Sam’s knee.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	Texas Summers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).



It was hot outside, there were no two ways about it. It was, of course, the middle of July, in Texas, so of course, it was hot and humid to make it even worse. Outside the screams of the cicadas were almost deafening. They were almost enough to drown out the constant roar of the lawnmower.

Sam Whitney swallowed hard as he looked out his front window for the 15th time in as many minutes. This was truly ridiculous. He looked away quickly as he saw the kid, Arden something, glance over, almost looking directly at him.

He should never have hired the kid. But Arden had been outside, mowing his own parent’s lawn the other day. He had come over with that sweet smile and too-short shorts. And all too soon Sam had agreed to pay him 40 bucks to mow his lawn too.

Sam felt a bead of sweat roll down his back, despite the air conditioning working at full blast. This was goddamn torture. He had told himself it would be easy enough. Arden would be outside, he could just ignore him. Except Sam couldn’t.

He hasn’t expected the kid to show up in booty shorts, and a low v-shirt. He told himself it made sense. The kid didn’t mean anything by it, it was just hot, he was working outside. Sam needed to stop being such a lecherous old man about it.

He needed a glass of lemonade, he told himself as he felt more sweat rolling down his back. Perhaps he should offer one to the kid too.

Arden stopped the mower when Sam stepped out onto the porch.

“Ah, thanks Mr. Whitney,” Arden said, gratefully joining Sam on the porch. “It sure is a scorcher today.” He sipped on his drink. “Do you think-” he trailed off, looking away.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Ah nothing,” Arden shook his head.

“You can ask me?” Sam replied, his heart was beating faster. It was ridiculous. Whatever Arden wanted it was innocent he just knew it. Arden was a kid, probably just 16 years old, he wouldn’t want anything to do with a bitter 35-year-old divorcee, Sam reminded himself.

“Do you think we could go inside?” Arden asked, “I mean, I’m not trying to invite myself in, I just- it’s so hot out here.”

“Oh yea, of course,” Sam agreed, almost too quickly. He cursed himself and his silly little crush as he led the kid into his house. “I think there’s some ice cream in the freezer if you want.” He reached into the freezer and blindly grabbed one, offering it to the kid as he sat on a barstool next to him.

“Thanks,” Arden smiled ripping into the packaging. He delicately held the popsicle stick between two fingers. He gingerly licked at it, before finally pulling it in his mouth and sucking on it.

Sam swallowed harshly his eyes going wide as he watched the kid. He subtly readjusted himself, his cock already chubbing up in interest.

“I’ll get right back to the yard, just as soon as I cool down some,” Arden promised earnestly, looking up. His eyes locked with Sam’s as he spoke. “Is there anything else I can help you with around here, mister?” Arden’s hand rested hesitantly on Sam’s knee.

Sam felt frozen, lost in the kid’s brown eyes. It was like he was in a dream. He could barely tear his eyes away, drifting down his face to his popsicle stained lips. How Sam wanted to taste those lips.

He wasn’t aware he was moving until he felt Arden’s lips against his own. Sam’s hand was buried in Arden’s dark hair, holding him still as he kissed him. He could taste the cherry flavoring on the kid’s lips and he wanted more of it. Sam couldn’t help it, it was almost like he wasn’t in control of his own mouth as he licked his way into the kid’s mouth, chasing that flavor.

Suddenly he snapped out of it. Sam let go of the kid pulling back so hard he almost tumbled out of the barstool.

“Arden, I-” Sam started to apologize, panicking.

But he never finished his sentence as the kid launched himself at him, practically crawling back in his arms as he kissed him.

The kiss was sloppy, Arden was obviously inexperienced. His teeth clanked against Sam’s as he tried to slip his tongue into Sam’s mouth, but Sam didn’t mind. He could teach him. Besides the kid was full of enthusiasm, squirming in Sam’s lap like that. The kid had to feel how hard he was making Sam.

“Mr. Whitney,” Arden breathed, pulling back. His eyes were clouded over, his face flushed. He looked perfectly debauched already and they had only just kissed.

Arden’s hand slid against Sam’s cock, squeezing it through the sweat pants Sam was wearing.

“Arden no, you don’t have to-” Sam started, but Arden was already sliding off his lap and down to his knees.

The kid pulled Sam’s sweat’s band down as his knees hit the linoleum floor.

Sam swore his eyes rolled back in his head as the kid swallowed his dick in one swift motion. He had never had a blowjob like this before.

“Fuck,” he breathed, burying his hand in Arden’s hair. He needed something, anything, to hold onto.

There was no way that this was the kid’s first blowjob, Sam reasoned. He had to have blown the entire football team at his school. Twice. He didn’t even gag as he swallowed Sam’s cock to the root, his throat flexing around the head. He pulled back, lapping at his glands before swallowing him again. He cupped one hand around Sam’s balls, rolling them lightly as he worked.

It was over embarrassingly fast. Sure it had been a while since Sam had gotten any, but he knew he didn’t normally shoot off like a teenager getting touched for the first time. Arden swallowed him one last time, not struggling at all as Sam’s hips jerked, thrusting deeper into the kid’s mouth as he came.

Arden looked up at him through his heavy eye lashing. His purple eyes -had they always been purple Sam wondered - were blown wide with his own arousal. Arden rose fluidly, pressing himself back into Sam’s arms.

Sam could taste himself in Arden’s mouth as they kissed again. He could feel the kid’s own arousal through his tight shorts. He knew he needed to return the favor, right?

“Mr. Whitney,” Arden moaned as Sam pressed a hand to his cock. The kid was achingly hard in his tight shorts. Sam ran his hand over the heated flesh, fingers ghosting over the head.

“Oh, fuck me.” Arden gasped, “Mr. Whitney, please.”

“I don’t think I can,” Sam replied, with a grimace, “I’m not exactly a teenager anymore.” But still, he needed to do something for the kid, and if he couldn’t get it up there were other things he could do, could introduce the kid to. He deftly undid the button on Arden’s shorts and pulled down the zipper.

“Upon the counter,” Sam ordered, “Lose the shorts.” He pushed down the kid’s shorts and underwear as Arden scrambled up. Arden kicked off his sneakers and socks as he moved, leaving his lower half entirely bare.

“Fuck,” Sam breathed look at the kid. Somehow, Arden had managed to find the perfect position, his back arched downward, his knees spread wantonly. Arden had always had a nice ass, it had looked perfectly cupable in his shorts, but now, like this, his ass looked perfectly round and full, and Sam had never wished he could fuck the kid harder.

“Please,” Arden gasped, his hips thrusting backwards against nothing. The heated head of his cock dragged across the cold granite, making the kid moan.

“I’ve got you,” Sam cooed softly. He had only intended to jerk the kid off. But how could he ignore such a magnanimous offer like that ass.

Before he even knew what he was doing he was licking deft trail up the boy’s crack. Arden moaned as Sam swirled his tongue over his hole. He prodded the depth of it gently, catching his tongue on the rim.

Sam brought his free hand up to fondle Arden’s balls while he worked over his hole. The kid moaned like a wanton whore. A continual litany of “More,” “yes,” “Please,” fell from his throat. It was better than any porn Sam had ever watched.

“Please,” Arden practically sobbed, “I need more, please.”

Sam was helpless to resist. He pulled back slightly and nipped at one of the kid’s cheeks. Arden yelped, but his cock twitched in Sam’s hand.

Arden groaned when Sam pulled back completely.

“I’ll be right back,” Sam told him, patting the kid’s ass. If he was going to do this, to give the kid what he so obviously needed, he was going to do it right.

Sam disappeared into the bedroom, taking a moment to shed his sweats and t-shirt as he went. He rummaged through his nightstand drawer for his lube before finally returning to the kitchen.

Arden already looked fucked out. His ass was still high in the air while his chest and face rested on the cold granite. His purple eyes were unfocused as he looked at Sam, blown wide with lust. It wouldn’t take very long for Sam to jerk him off. But Sam had other plans.

He returned to his position behind the kid and popped the cap of the lube. He spread some quickly over his fingers. Arden moaned as he drizzled some over the kid’s crack. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right dammit.

Arden gasped, pushing back as Sam slid his middle finger into his hole. Sam crooked it, trying to find the kid’s prostate. He took his cock in his free hand, jerking it slowly, working his hand over the head on each pass.

Arden moaned as Sam pressed down against his prostate. He rubbed his finger over the gland, driving the kid crazy as he worked.

“More!” Arden gasped, thrusting back against his hand, and who was Sam to argue with that?

Arden practically sobbed as Sam slid the second finger in alongside the first. He thrust his fingers in and out rapidly. He was amazed at how easily Arden opened it.

It was only after Sam slid his third finger in that Arden tensed, gripping his fingers tightly as his orgasm shook his body. Arden sobbed, his cock twitching in Sam’s hand as he came. His fingers scrambled for something to hold onto the smooth granite but found nothing.

Sam pulled back, letting the kid rest on the cool granite as he stared at his hand. The kid’s jizz was coating his fingers. He knew he should just grab a paper towel and wipe it off, but there was just something about it that just mesmerized him.

Without thinking Sam licked the come off his fingers. He shuddered as a sudden shock of arousal spiked through him. He felt dizzy as his blood rushed south, engorging his cock again. He suddenly needed more.

Arden yelped as Sam grabbed him, pulling him back. His legs dangled off the edge of the counter, toes not quite reaching the ground, but Sam couldn’t find himself to care. All he wanted was to get his cock in that tight heat.

He drew a moan from the kid as he thrust his cock in. He gripped the kid’s shoulders, looking for leverage as he thrust.

The kid was practically made for fucking, Sam decided. He was tight and hot wrapped around his dick. He swore the kid was even squeezing him, trying to pull him in deeper.

He knew he should wait, give the kid a moment to adjust to his cock, but Arden was already squirming, thrusting back against him in a way that told Sam he could take it.

“Ah! Mr. Whitney!” Arden gasped as Sam started fucking him in earnest. His fingers scrambled against the edge of the counter, his whole body shook with Sam’s thrusts.

Sam would have loved to show the kid a good time, to take him apart piece by piece. But finesse was beyond him at the moment. He gripped Arden’s hip in a bruising grip, as he thrust in harder, and harder. The tight coil of arousal in his gut tensed.

Sam grunted as he came. It was intense. He could feel his cock twitching in the kid filling him with more come than he thought he had ever had.

It was weird, he realized. He hadn’t had such a short refractory period since he was a kid. As his orgasm slowed and his mind cleared Sam realized just how odd it all was. He stepped back, his cock sliding out of Arden as he tried to figure out exactly what was happening.

“More,” Arden gasped, turning around.

Sam shook his head. There was no way he could go for a third round. He took a step back but Arden stalked forward. He tried to step away again, but soon enough his back hit the wall.

Arden leaned up in his space his body undulating against Sam’s. Sam was shocked to find that he was still hard. His cock had apparently not gotten the memo of just how tired Sam was.

“I need more,” Arden begged, his purple eyes practically glowing with his arousal. He stood on his tiptoes leaning in to kiss Sam.

Sam melted into the kiss. Arden had learned quickly it seemed his mouth working in time against Sam’s, his tongue coaxing Sam’s into his mouth. Sam ran his tongue over the kid’s sharp teeth, had they always been so sharp?

Somehow Arden’s leg wrapped around Sam’s waist. One of his hands was on Sam’s cock, guiding it into his body again, his hips already thrusting slightly.

“Fuck,” Sam groaned as Arden slid onto his cock.

“Hold me, Arden ordered, grabbing both of Sam’s hands and guiding them to his ass.

The next thing Sam knew, Arden had both of his legs around his waist, his arms around Sam’s neck. He was supporting the kid entirely, fucking into him. His entire world narrowing to the tight heat surrounding his cock.

He knew he couldn’t hold Arden up for long though. It seemed the kid wasn’t done with him. He needed to get them somewhere more appropriate for these sorts of activities.

Arden moaned wantonly, trying to fuck himself on Sam’s cock as Sam walked them towards the master bedroom.

“Fuck,” Sam gasped, halfway down the hallway. He pitched forward, leaning Arden against the wall.

Arden was kissing him again, his hands buried in Sam’s hair as he fucked himself on Sam’s cock. Sam painted into his mouth, pressing the kid harder against the wall. He grabbed Arden’s hands, pinning them above his head, holding him there as he fucked him.

Arden groaned as Sam kissed down his neck, his teeth digging into the tender flesh where it met his shoulder. He tensed, gripping Sam in a vice-like grip as his orgasm washed over him. Arden’s come landed on Sam’s stomach.

Sam thought that maybe now they were done. Surely Arden wouldn’t want to keep going. But the kid was still moving against him, still gasping, moaning, his hips still working Sam’s cock.

Arden slipped a hand out of Sam’s grip. He ran his fingers through his come collecting some of it. He brought it up to Sam’s lips, tempting him to taste it.

Sam knew he shouldn’t. There was some logical part of his brain that screamed that something was wrong. But that part was swarmed out by the heady mix of arousal swirling through him. He drew Arden’s fingers into his mouth, cleaning them of the kid’s sweet-tasting come.

Sam whimpered as his orgasm washed over him. It was almost painful. His body drawing too tight, as he pushed as far as he could into the kid. His legs shook.

He knew he needed to stop. He was exhausted. But Arden kept his legs locked around his waist, his hips still undulating against him, his hole squeezing Sam’s cock.

Sam stumbled into the bedroom. He dropped Arden onto the bed, his still hard cock slipping from his hole as he went.

“Mr. Whitney,” Arden moaned, “Please, I need you.”

Some part of Sam’s brain told him he should run far away. He should leave the kid on his bed, get in his car, and drive oh so very far away.

Unfortunately, that part of his brain was not in control of anything at that moment. It just wasn’t possible with the way the kid was splayed out on his bed, legs spread wide, one hand wrapped around his cock, jerking it frantically.

Sam half-collapsed, half crawled onto the bed. He knelt above Arden, jerking his too sensitive dick as he looked down at the kid.

“You look gorgeous like this,” Sam muttered, leaning down to kiss the kid. Arden groaned as Sam’s stomach pressed against his cock.

“Please,” Arden gasped as Sam pulled back. “I need it.”

Who was Sam to deny him?

Arden grabbed one of his own knees, pulling his leg to his chest as Sam lined up his cock. Sam idly wondered if Arden was flexible enough to lock his legs behind his head. This kid really was made for fucking.

All thoughts fled his mind as he sunk into Arden’s tight heat. Sam’s own come eased his way. Despite the many rounds already Arden was still just as tight as he had been when they started. His insides squeezed Sam’s cock, the perfectly heady mix of pressure and heat.

Arden gasped as Sam started to fuck him. He pulled his other leg up, giving Sam ample room to work.

Sam could feel his body shaking with exhaustion as he worked his cock in and out of the kid. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, as he gasped for breath. He needed to stop, he knew it, but he couldn’t.

He sobbed as his orgasm washed over him again. His cock twitched in Arden, wringing what felt like the last come Sam had into the kid. His arms shook giving him barely any warning before collapsing.

“More,” Arden demanded, his hips thrusting up against Sam’s still hard cock.

“Arden I can’t,” Sam gasped, trying to pull back, but he had no energy. He could barely move. “I- Something’s wrong.”

“No,” Arden said, pushing at Sam’s shoulder. He rolled Sam off of him with a surprising amount of strength. Sam laid sprawled on the bed, hoping that maybe it was actually over. He didn’t even care that he was still hard. As long as he could sleep.

But then Arden was clambering on top of him. The kid grabbed Sam’s dick, ignoring his hiss of discomfort as he lined himself up and sunk down on it.

Sam gasped as his cock was enveloped on that tight heat yet again. His hips gave little aborted movements, trying to fuck up into it, to chase those tail ends of pleasure still racing through him, but he was too exhausted to get very far.

His heart was hammering out of his chest, he couldn’t catch his breath. He swore he saw black on the edge of his vision. He must have been about to pass out, or hallucinate. After all, that was the only explanation for what looked like a pair of bat wings sprouting from the kid’s back, helping him lift himself with a mighty flap before dropping him back down on Sam’s cock.

Arden was gripping his dick, jerking it with inhuman speed. He gasped and moaned, chasing his own pleasure while Sam lay there unable to help or hinder it.

“Ah yes!” Arden gasped, his eyes falling closed as he finally reached his orgasm. His cock jerked in his hand. His knees tightened around Sam’s hips, pinning him there as his innards squeezed Sam’s cock.

Sam whimpered as he was dragged over the edge by Arden’s own orgasm. His body tensed, his back arched. It hurt. His cock twitched feebly inside of Arden. He wasn’t sure he even had any come to add to the mess.

Sam closed his eyes. He was sure this was how he was going to die.

Arden collapsed against his chest, panting slightly. He gave Sam a quick peck on his lips before climbing off of him and the bed.

“Jeez Mr. Whitney you don’t look so good,” Arden said, sounding perfectly normal. “I’ll be right back.”

Sam let out an exhausted whimper as Arden left the room. He was so tired. He was sure he could sleep for a week now. He was completely drained.

Arden returned, fully clothed, with Sam’s half-drunk glass of lemonade.

“You just stay here and get some rest,” Arden told him, “I’ll finish the yard and then come back to check on you.”

Sam nodded, his eyes already drifting closed again.

“We should do this again sometime,” Arden said cheerfully as he walked out of the room.

Sam groaned. He wasn’t sure he could survive a round two with the kid, but damn was he willing to try.


End file.
